Any Other Girl
by because of the name
Summary: Cause no matter how many girls he has sex with, Beck can never erase her face from his head. BeckJade. Rated M for safety.


**So lately I've had this big inspiration to write Bade... and I think they've become my favorite Victorious couple. Which is not exactly good because I used to ship Jori reaally hard. Maybe I'm '_straightening_' myself o.O Mom will be so happy.**

**About the story: Beck's not exactly the example of a faithful boyfriend but the real confront between him and Jade happens when she tries to prank Tori for the umpteenth time. **

**For more, you gotta read it. :D**

_**######**_

It happens after Jade's fifteenth intent of humiliating Tori and Beck's eighteenth intent of apologizing for his girlfriend's actions.

They're standing in front of each other, her pale hands helplessly clenched in fists and her eyes burning from the upcoming tears, he is ostensibly calm and quiet but his blood's boiling inside his body.

"You're too much for me." He sighs.

"You're not enough." She replies.

They come to a silent agreement to never speak of it, of _them_, again.

* * *

Beck tries to forget her really hard. He has sworn to himself (_No efforts on her, she's not yours anymore_) but who cares? He's never been good at keeping promises anyways.

First on his list is of course, Tori Vega. Jade used to be so _very_ jealous of her. Tori's perfect – kind, gentle, pretty, and just like that lady in the vet clinic had said "You two have similar bone structure" – completely enough for him to fall in love with her.

Her eyebrows furrow confusedly.

"Beck, I told you, Jade's my friend, I can't-"

He rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"There's nothing between her and me anymore. And besides," He adds, his voice the perfect mix of seductiveness and tenderness, "I really think you're the right girl for me. Why don't you just give me a chance? Please, Tor?" The 'Tor' melts on his tongue like honey and she feels her stomach churn. So she does the only thing she's wanted to do ever since she first met him. She kisses him.

**…**

Sex with Tori is a… interesting experience. She complies with whatever he tells her to do. So different from Jade. Jade always took the lead – she loved being on top of him. And weirdly enough, he loved being on the bottom of her – he, the all-powerful man.

He pants heavily and his weakened hand tosses his hair aside.

"Hey, Tor, you wanna switch positions?" He licks his lips playfully.

From beneath him her cheeks flush and she embarrassedly looks up at him.

"Well, only if you want me to."

He half-heartedly finishes, having the feeling he's doing some chores his mother asked him to and trying to fight off the feeling Tori's eyes are _blue_.

**V^V^****V^V^****V^V^V**

He's always been a faithful friend and has always stuck to the bro code, especially to the rule 'Never steal your bro's chick.' But his situation requires strong precautions. So he drags himself casually to his redheaded friend and smiles.

"Hey, Kitty Cat."

She gives him her sweetest smile and squeals happily.

"Hiiii!"

Even though her childishness often irritates the hell outta him, he can't help but give her an amused grin.

"You wanna get ice cream after school?"

And he knows that he won her the moment he said 'ice cream'.

**…**

Cat is even easier than Tori – just because she thinks all this is some game. Later, when he has the time to think about, he'll call himself a hundred insulting names – from 'the worst friend ever' to 'man whore' and 'betrayer'. But now he doesn't have time for that. He's too busy trying to chase away the mockingly smirking full lips from his head.

So what if Cat's hair is red now? It used to be brown.

So what if Cat's eyes are brown? They're not _that_ dark, if they were _just_ some shades brighter, they would be-

Well, dammit.

**…**

Robbie's eyes are red and puffy, his hair a mess, his fingers cracking, ready to fight.

"I'm going to kill you." He grits through his teeth.

Beck steps back and raises his arms defensively.

"Whoa, dude, calm down-"

"I'm not going to calm down!" Robbie spits venomously and the disdain in his eyes makes Beck feel really small. "I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend-"

"No. A friend would never do that."

And Beck feels like such a fucking idiot that he doesn't even protect himself when Robbie's fist meets his jaw.

**V^V^ V^V^ V^V^V**

_I must be really desperate to do this, _passes through his head.

_So you finally came to your senses, _passes through hers.

She gives him a smug smile and he tries to smile back – really, he does – but there's something heavy on his chest and his lips don't move no matter he tries to twist them upwards. So he just nods tiredly.

It doesn't matter. She knows he'll be hers in the end of the night and that's enough.

"You want something to eat?" She asks.

He shakes his head. "You know why I'm here."

She shrugs her shoulders. "I was just trying to be nice."

He wrinkles his nose and she tries to dismiss the thought it's from disgust. "I don't need you to be nice. Please, be anything but nice."

His words are steeped in despair and that almost makes her forget he doesn't actually give a single fuck about her. "I can do that." She grins.

**…**

This is the first sex after _her_ that actually satisfies him. The girl obviously knows what she's doing. He gets an orgasm three times one after another and two more some minutes later. And of course, the last time which happens to be the best of all five, he has to ruin everything by screaming from the top of his lungs.

"OH MY GOD, JADE!"

She doesn't say anything, but he feels her hands freeze on his body for a second, then she continues with what she's doing like she hasn't even heard him. But he knows she did and knowing she actually has feelings for him and he used her, makes him feel awful for the first time in his life. So he puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Trina, stop it."

She raises her eyes to meet his and he sees an odd twinkle in them, like she's about to burst into tears. But when she speaks, her voice is perfectly calm.

"Didn't you like it?"

He sighs. "I did. But it's not right. You know that."

She bites her lower lip but he knows she's not trying to seduce him or ask him to stay. She's just thinking.

"Yeah, okay." She finally agrees. "Just be sure to recommend me to your friends. I've got image to maintain, you know."

He collects his clothes and runs as fast as his legs can endure.

* * *

"I heard you fooled around with a decent amount of girls." She doesn't even blink when she speaks.

He chuckles dryly. "It's not your business anymore."

She shrugs. "Yeah, I guess it's not."

And just when she's about to leave the room, his hand grips at her elbow and his lips hungrily meets hers.

* * *

It happens after Beck's sixth cheat and Jade's ninth intent of forgiving.

They're standing in front of each other, his head bowed down and his lips worthlessly whispering "I'll change, I promise", her eyes digging the tips of her black boots and her heart and mind having a battle.

_You know he loves you._

_**Yeah, the problem is he loves a few more.**_

_You know you'll never find a guy like him._

…**I know.**

"You're too much for me." She shakes her head.

"You're not enough." He replies.

And this time they really don't speak of any of it.

_**######**_

**I was told I should write more Bade so I did. Love me? Love me now? Yeah, you do. Give me a squeeze!**

**...Wait, that's a Jori phrase. Guess one can't break their habits that fast. :D**

**Ya like it? :3 **


End file.
